1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to a method of charging a battery, a charging device and a charging system for a battery. The present inventions more specifically relate to an improved device and method for charging a secondary battery and extending battery life.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to provide for a secondary battery that may be used for powering stationary and portable devices. It is also known to provide such secondary batteries to start and/or power vehicles such as boats, cars and the like and that use various chemistries (e.g., nickel cadmium batteries, nickel metal hydride batteries, lithium ion batteries, lithium ion polymer batteries, or lead acid batteries designated as, for example, starting, lighting and ignition (SLI) batteries, deep cycle batteries, absorbent glass mat (AGM) batteries, valve regulated (VRLA) batteries, gel batteries, etc.). In general, a secondary battery is a rechargeable battery that uses a reversible chemical reaction to provide a potential difference across two poles. Secondary batteries can be recharged by providing a current to the battery and reversing the chemical reaction used by the battery to provide energy.
It is also known to provide a charger that charges a secondary battery. Battery chargers are used to reverse the chemical reaction that the battery uses to provide energy. Simple chargers may provide a constant voltage and/or a constant current to the battery and generally do not monitor the battery state or alter the provided voltage and/or current during the charging process. As such, simple chargers can easily overcharge and damage a battery. Chargers that are more complex may use a charging method to monitor one or more characteristics of the battery and/or alter the supplied voltage and/or current to charge the battery to full capacity more safely and/or efficiently (e.g., by avoiding overcharging the battery).